


Simple Solution

by dumb_hoe_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: It's not what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy
Summary: While having an ordinary dinner with Technoblade and Phil, Ranboo's head starts ringing and a familiar voice calls out to him. With a throbbing headache, Ranboo excuses himself, not wanting to become a nuisance to his friends. But, fortunately for him, Technoblade realizes something is wrong and offers him a simple solution.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooooo you guys ain't ready for this. THERE'S SO MUCH ANGST. YOU'RE ABOUT TO COME OUT OF HERE CRYING RIVERS.

Grasping onto a nearby wall, Ranboo struggles to keep his balance as his head feels like it’s splitting in half. He yanks at his hair, groaning in pain as he stumbles in his steps. Everything was going so well. He hadn’t heard any voices since last week. He was beginning to hope that he was finally free. He was beginning to think that he could live normally again. 

“Ranboo?” He hears Technoblade call out to him, his voice laced with worry. He hears Technoblade approach him, his footsteps heavy and loud as it rings throughout his ears. 

“Techno, it’s so loud,” Ranboo whispers, his voice strained and hoarse. All he hears is that bastard’s voice. The voice that appears in his dreams and now his waking hours.   
“It’s Dream. He’s telling me…” Ranboo grasps onto Technoblade’s shoulders, panting unevenly. With his vision blurred, everything seems to be spinning around him, his knees are wobbly and he feels his body slowly sliding down towards the floor. 

Entering the room, Philza quickly draws closer upon seeing Ranboo’s state. Placing a palm over Ranboo’s head, Phil checks to see if the latter’s temperature was high. He doesn’t exactly know what’s going on but Ranboo looks like he’s in bad condition. They were just having dinner together a few minutes ago and nothing was out of the ordinary, he wonders how Ranboo suddenly became so ill.

“Alright, Ranboo, close your eyes,” Technoblade advises but Ranboo doesn’t hear him, it seems like he’s in some sort of trance as he stares off into space. Whatever Ranboo is hearing from Dream, Technoblade doesn’t care, he just needs to get Ranboo out of there. 

Technoblade holds his fist to the air before swinging it directly onto Ranboo’s head.  
“BOINK!” Technoblade adds his own sound effects. Upon seeing the situation unfold, Phil doubles over in laughter.   
“HAHAHHAHHAHA TECHNO WHAT THE FUCK” Phil cackles, trying to catch his breath. He watches as Ranboo gradually wakes from his dazed state, a puzzled expression on his face. No longer hearing Dream’s voice, Ranboo feels a throbbing pain on the top of his head. It feels like a brick has just fallen on him.   
“Oh my god, it worked” Technoblade mumbles to himself, looking over to Phil who is currently dying from laughter.   
“WHAT IF IT DIDN’T?? YOU WOULD’VE JUST SMACKED HIM FOR NOTHING HAHAH” Phil can’t believe his friend. Technoblade’s first reaction to a child in need of help was to smack them on the head. It’s nothing he didn’t expect from Technoblade but the sound effect of “BOINK” surely caught him by surprise.   
“Bro, who needs therapy when you can just get smacked, am I right?” Technoblade joins Phil in a fit of laughter, holding onto his stomach.   
“You smacked me?” Ranboo questions, massaging the aching area on his head. He doesn’t know whether he should thank Technoblade or not. Who knew all of his problems could’ve been solved by a single BOINK to the head?  
“BOINK” Technoblade imitates what he had done, hitting on the top of Ranboo’s head again.  
“Thank you, Technoblade, please boink me more in the future.” Ranboo releases a string of giggles. This discovery will make his life much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOO I SET YALL UP. ANGST? NAH IDK HOW TO WRITE THAT. Ranboo really said HEAD EMPTY only BOINK LMAO.


End file.
